1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vegetation mat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vegetation mat apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for growth overlying various underlying surfaces, such as walls, fences, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vegetation mats for lawns and other type vegetation are available in the prior art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,981 to Muldner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,790 to Gaughen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,481 to Chamoulaud; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,911 to Ahm.
The prior art has heretofore, while providing mat type structures for vegetation growth, has failed to provide the configuration and the ease of use in application to various surfaces as present in the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.